Unisieppari
by Mariliisa
Summary: -FUTÓ- Watanabe Haruto és Shimizu Youko gyerekkori barátok, akiket a Sors elválasztott egymástól. Búcsúzóul megfogadták, hogy híres zenészek lesznek, és a színpadon találkoznak újra. De az élet ennél bonyolultabb. Mi történik, ha összefutnak Tokióban?
1. Bemutatás

**Cím:** Unisieppari  
**Fandom:** Nana  
**Műfaj:** dráma, romantikus, barátság, általános, humor  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/1., Youko és Haruto POV  
**Fejezetek száma:** ?  
**Állapot:** írás alatt  
**Szereplők:** Watanabe Haruto (saját karakter), Shimizu Youko (saját karakter), Oosaki Nana, Komatsu Nana, Ichinose Takumi, Terashima Nobuo, Honjou Ren, Serizawa Reira, Fujieda Naoki, Okazaki Shinichi, Takagi Yasushi, egyéb saját karakterek  
**Párosítás:** HarutoxYouko, RenxNana, NobuoxHachi, TakumixHachi, esetleg még több  
**Korhatár:** M/18+/NC-17  
**Ismertető:** Watanabe Haruto és Shimizu Youko gyerekkori barátok, akiket a Sors elválasztott egymástól. Búcsúzóul megfogadták, hogy híres zenészek lesznek, és egy napon a színpadon találkoznak újra. Ám az élet korántsem olyan egyszerű, mint azt gyermeki szemmel látja az ember: az álmok változnak.  
Tíz évvel később, Tokióban a véletlen egymás karjaiba sodorja a két fiatalt, és az elfeledett közös szenvedély újraszövi a barátságot kettejük között._  
_OC-k, valamint a Nana szereplői egyaránt felbukkannak a műben.  
Főszerepben a zene, az irodalom, a szerelem és az emberi sorsok, a nagybetűs Élet Haruto és Youko szemszögéből.  
Felnőtt (lelkű) olvasóknak.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála, trágár beszéd, nemi erőszak, shounen-ai, yaoi, yuri  
**Spoiler:** teljes sorozat  
**Megjegyzés:** Teljesen véletlenül bukkantam rá az elsőéves Mechanika jegyzeteim között ennek a fanfictionnek a töredékeire… Már az ötletet is elfelejtettem azóta, de most, hogy újra elővettem, szépen írja magát a történet.  
Az állóbetűs részek Youko, a dőltbetűsek Haruto szemszögéből íródtak.

* * *

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 1.  
**Fejezet címe:** Bemutatás  
**Szavak száma:** 1455  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Haruto, Youko  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála, nemi erőszak, trágár beszéd  
**Ismertető:** a két főszereplő múltja röviden.  
**Megjegyzés:** Rövidebb és kevésbé eseménydús, mint a későbbiek. Viszont szükséges a történet szempontjából.  
**Ajánlott zene:** Nickelback - Photograph, Nightwish - Meadows of Heaven

* * *

**Van egy kép rólam és Harutóról, amin egy törölközőn ülve bámuljuk a naplementét a tengerparton. Giccses, az ódivatú és nyálasan cukormázas filmekbe illő kép – mindketten utáltuk.**

**Ám az a fénykép még most is az asztalom felett lóg.**

**De legalább a kerete nem rózsaszín. Fekete.**_

* * *

_

Kisvárosi lányként kerültem Tokióba. Kisvárosi kislányként, aki belecsöppent a felnőttek világába, és soha többé nem számíthatott már atyai segítségre, anyai gondoskodásra. Így hát meg kellett tanulnom egyedül boldogulni, mert tudtam, senki sem fogja a kezeimet szorítani az egyetemi évek alatt, amikor menekülni vágynék.

Anyám remek szakácsnő volt, egy kis éttermet vezetett a szülővárosom északi részén. A tengerpart közelsége és a rengeteg shinto és buddhista templom gondoskodott róla, hogy az alig tízezer fős lakosságú kis település valóságos turistaparadicsommá nője ki magát a második világháború után, s a város szélén egy luxusszálló állt, melyet nem sokkal születésem előtt emeltek. Azonban a kivitelező nem lehetett valami okos ember – elfelejtett éttermet kialakítani az épületben. Így hát a vendégek a szomszédba, a mi kis családias hangulatú vendéglőnkbe özönlöttek.

Emlékszem még a városról szóló, angol nyelvű turistakalauzra, amit a könyvesboltokban és az újságárusoknál, valamint a vasúti pénztárnál is kapni lehetett. A szerzője valami jenki ürge volt, aki beutazta egész Ázsiát – biztos jó sok pénze lehetett -, s a szentélyeken és szobrokon, a múzeumokon és a cseresznyefákkal tömött, csicsás parkokon kívül egyetlen hely volt, melyet említésre méltónak talált: anyám kicsi éttermét. Pedig nem volt az egy különleges hely, cseppet sem. De akárhányszor visszagondolok rá, a tradicionális berendezésre, a konyhai hűtők haltól bűzlő szagára, anyám főztjére és a vendégek hangoskodására – akiknek a beszédéből soha egy szót sem értettem -, mindig valamiféle furcsa érzés járja át a szívem. Talán ezt nevezik az otthon melegének?

Az a kicsi étterem elég volt ahhoz, hogy gazdaggá tegyen minket. Mindössze tíz asztala volt, és az árak is egy átlagos japán munkás fizetéséhez voltak igazítva, anyám hallani sem akart bővítésről vagy átépítésről. Emlékszem, kiskoromban rengetegszer veszekedtek ezen apámmal, és anyu mindig azzal érvelt, hogy állandóan teltház van, folyamatosan dolgoznak, és így is több a bevételünk, mint egy átlagos vendéglősnek. Minek bővíteni, ha nincs szükségünk annyi pénzre? Akkoriban még nem értettem a gondolkodásmódját, s inkább apám javaslatával értettem egyet. Csak akkor döbbentem rá, hogy miért is mondogatta ezt anyám, mikor több évi nélkülözés után hirtelen belecsöppentem a luxus világába.

Míg anyám a konyhaművészetnek hódolt, addig apám maradandóbbat kívánt létrehozni. Festő volt, el is adott néhány vásznat még fiatalkorában, de sohasem tudott berobbanni az elitbe. Késői munkái pedig szénné váltak egykori házunk romjai alatt.

18 éves koromig a lehető legtökéletesebb harmóniában éltünk. Olyanok voltunk, mint azok a mintacsaládok a tévében – nem csupán a külvilág, de önmagunk számára is. Persze előfordult, hogy veszekedtünk, voltak apróbb nézeteltérések, de apám sohasem állított haza részegen, hogy megverje a feleségét, majd molesztálja a lányait. Nem voltunk olyanok, mint a legtöbb japán család.

Megvolt hát mindenem: szerető szülők, egy ikertesó, akivel utáltuk egymást, egy gitár, rengeteg CD, két mobiltelefon és egy tengerpartra néző, hatalmas gyerekszoba erkéllyel. Elit iskolákba jártam, és néhány IQ teszt és műveltségi felmérés alapján „kissé" okosabb voltam az átlag japán tinédzsereknél. Ezzel persze fel is vágtam olykor-olykor, mert úgy éreztem, az eszemen kívül nincs semmim.

Kissé kövérkés voltam, csúnyácska, pattanásos. Kevés barátom volt, mert nem volt önbizalmam – bezzeg a külföldi férfiak anyám éttermében mindig körülöttem legyeskedtek, amikor iskola után ott tanultam az egyik ablakban ülve. Akkoriban azt hittem, hogy a lemenő nap fénye bizonyosan valami furcsa, földöntúli hatalommal bír, és ideiglenesen megszépít engem – úgy, mint abban az európai tündérmesében a lányt, akinek éjfél előtt haza kellett érnie a bálból.

Az életem három dolog körül forgott: zene, könyvek és a családom. Sorrendet már akkoriban sem tudtam felállítani, s még most, felnőtt fejjel sem mernék vállalkozni rá.

Így éltem hát, boldogan, kiegyensúlyozottan, néha-néha a lázadó tinit játszva. Azonban az én kis idilli világom egy napfényes, csütörtöki napon semmivé vált.

Nem sokra emlékszem, csak arra, hogy az aznapi matekórát a tanterembe belépő igazgatónő zavarta meg. Egy gyors bocsánatkérés után kihívott a teremből, és a hófehérre meszelt folyosófalnak támaszkodva a fejemre tette a kezét, és részvétteljes hangon beszélni kezdett. A szavainak nem volt értelme, és én mindvégig azon morfondíroztam, hová tűnt a szövegkohézió. Egy irodalom szakos tanár össze-vissza hablatyolt előttem, és én csak felvont szemöldökkel hallgattam, míg az utolsó mondat is el nem hagyta a száját.

A testvérem és a szüleim meghaltak. Valaki – valószínűleg a konkurencia vagy a yakuza – rájuk gyújtotta a kis éttermet. Én pedig másnap érettségiztem. Egyetlen csepp könny sem hagyta el a szemeim.

Az elkövetkezendő napok összefolytak, homályba vesztek. Gépiesen írtam meg a vizsgadolgozatom, az egyetemi felvételim, álltam végig a temetést és takarítottam a szobám. Öntudatlan bábu voltam, csupán egy robot, akit előre beprogramoztak, ezért végzi a dolgát.

Akkor tértem magamhoz, mikor kézhez kaptam a felvételim eredményét. Maximum pontot értem el, én mondhattam az évfolyam köszöntőbeszédét. A cseresznyefák virágozni kezdtek, és én összeszedtem mindent, ami fontos volt nekem: a gitárom, a CD-im, a Zabhegyezőt és A romlás virágait, meg a ruháim nagy részét, és szépen Tokióba költöztem. Miután felgyújtottam a családi házunk.

Tokióba érve megfogadtam magamnak, nem nézek vissza… Nem nézek vissza sohasem.

* * *

-..-

* * *

_**Youkóval először a családi éttermükben találkoztam.**_

_**A nevelőszüleim vittek el vacsorázni Shimizuék éttermébe, a mostohatestvérem születésnapját ünnepeltük.**_

_**Emlékszem, mikor beléptem az ajtón, az első dolog, amit megpillantottam, egy angyal volt. Egy angyal, aki az ablakpárkányon ülve egy könyvet olvasott szemöldökráncolva. A lemenő nap fényében úgy tűnt, valóban a Mennyekből szállt le közénk.**_

_**Youko mindig ráncolta a szemöldökét, ha az olvasásra koncentrált, ajkai szétváltak, és maga sem vette észre, ahogy itt-ott némán formálva a hangokat ízlelgeti a szerző szavait.**_

_**Sohasem értettem, miért imádja annyira azokat a vaskos könyveket. De ráhagytam – mert én szerettem nézni őt, miközben olvasott.**_

_**Akkor volt a leggyönyörűbb.**_

_**Akkor volt igazán önmaga.

* * *

**_

_Tokióban születtem, legalábbis ezt állították a nevelőszüleim. Az apám és az anyám nem ismertem, egy kihalt sikátorban talált rám egy munkásember, aki bedugott egy árvaházba, ahonnan „kiutaltak" egy házaspárnak, akik jó pénzt kaptak a nevelésemért. Tudom, hogy csak amiatt kellettem nekik, hogy vastagítsam amúgy sem vékony pénztárcájuk – hiszen volt egy saját gyerekük is, akit elkényeztettek, míg velem nem is nagyon törődtek._

_Az iskolában állandóan bajba kerültem – az agyfurkász szerint éheztem a figyelemre, amit nem kaptam meg otthon, és a csínytevéseken keresztül próbáltam a középpontba kerülni. Szerintem ez hülyeség. Egyetlen ok miatt kerültem bajba mindig: folyton belém kötöttek. Én pedig nagyszájú és forróvérű voltam, ha beszóltak az osztálytársaim, megajándékoztam őket néhány szép kis kék folttal a szemük körül. Ennyi._

_Tizenegy éves voltam, amikor a mostohatesóm – aki igen, mellesleg fiú -, szerelmet vallott nekem, és minden tiltakozásom ellenére megfektetett. A pszichológus később azt mondta, a trauma nagyban befolyásolta későbbi életem. Francokat. Nem volt semmilyen trauma, az az idióta köcsög egyszerűen csak megdugott. Ennyi._

_Nem beszéltem róla senkinek, mert tudtam, nem hinnék el, hogy a bátyám, a nálam négy évvel idősebb eminens diák ilyesmire vetemedne. Meg különben sem nagy ügy. A felnőtt japán férfiak több mint fele kipróbálta már a szexet azonos neművel. És állítólag a legtöbben a „női" szerepben estek át a tűzkeresztségen. Akkor meg minek nyávognék? Legalább tapasztalat volt, még ha nem is a legkellemesebb._

_Nem sokkal ezután kezdtem el cigizni, kávézni, inni, sőt, olykor-olykor egy kis fű is becsúszott, ha sikerült valahonnan pénzhez jutnom. Ritka volt az ilyen, hiszen nem kaptam zsebpénzt, különböző alkalmi munkákból szedtem össze az ebédrevalót is, mert a mostohaanyám még ezzel sem törődött. Vajon mit szóltak volna a gyermekotthonban, ha tudják, hogy a Watanabe család pártfogoltja illegálisan dolgozik építkezéseken, autószervizekben, jobb esetben hangszer- és zeneboltokban?_

_Á, igen, a zene. Nem tudom, mikor és hogyan vált a szenvedélyemmé. Mindenesetre a haverok élő zenei lexikonnak tartottak, mindig az én tanácsom kérték, ha metálról volt szó. Egy idő után nem csupán hallgattam a zenét, játszani is akartam, és elhatároztam, hogy jobb leszek minden japán basszusgitárosnál. Hogy egy napon színpadon fogok állni, és az én nevemet fogják ordítozni a rajongók, lolita stílusban felöltözött, sikoltozó kislányok és fiatal, lázadó diákfiúk egyaránt._

_Természetes, hogy egy idő után ez az álom feledésbe merült, de akkoriban, amikor még egy naiv kis hülyegyerek voltam, a világ legtermészetesebb dolgának tűnt, hogy sztárrá fogok válni._

_Rossz tanuló voltam, sokszor álltam a bukás szélén, de mindig sikerült valahogy átmennem az utolsó pillanatban – általában Youko állandó nyaggatása miatt. Szerinte ugyanis „többre vihettem volna", ha nem vagyok lusta iskolakerülő._

_Azután más városba költöztünk, és tizenhat évesen otthagytam a sulit. Feleslegesnek éreztem az egészet, hiszen addig is csak Youko miatt jártam be – most viszont több száz kilométer választott el tőle, nem láttam semmi értelmét az erőlködésnek._

_Akkoriban történt az is, hogy a nevelőapám inni kezdett. Részegen nem volt képes uralkodni magán, és minden este megvert minket – legfőképpen engem, aki nem is voltam valódi családtag. Így hát fogtam magam, és stílusosan távoztam: nem vittem magammal mást, csak azt a régi ESP basszusgitárt, amit használtan vettem, meg néhány ruhát. Másra nem volt szükségem. Semmi másom nem volt._

_Találomra ültem fel egy vonatra, nem volt konkrét úticélom._

_A végállomás Tokió volt. Az a város, ahol számomra minden elkezdődött._


	2. Hat séta

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 2.  
**Fejezet címe:** Hat séta  
**Szavak száma:** 1383  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Youko, Matsumoto-sensei  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Youko az egyetemen.  
**Megjegyzés:** -  
**Ajánlott könyv:** Umberto Eco: Hat séta a fikció erdejében

* * *

_„Mi történt a barátommal? Valami olyat keresett az erdőben, ami nem ott, hanem saját emlékeiben volt."_  
/Umberto Eco: Hat séta a fikció erdejében/

* * *

**Valahányszor visszagondolok a közös álmunkra, amit gyerekkorunkban dédelgettünk, mindig az jut eszembe, hogy olyanok voltunk mi, mint az empirikus olvasók. Azt hittük, az Élet című regényben mi vagyunk a főszereplők, nem tudtuk pártatlanul, külső szemlélőként nézni az eseményeket.**

**Túlzottan beleéltük magunkat egy törékeny álomba.**

**Vagy talán mi voltunk valójában törékenyek? Mit gondolsz, Haruto?

* * *

**

Az a fonnyadt vén szatyor, aki azt képzelte magáról, hogy ő az európai irodalom nagyenciklopédiája, egyben mélységéig ismer minden művet, minden olvasót, minden írói tollat, már megint az olvasó szerepéről beszél – idén már hússzor szóba hozta, pedig ez még csak a harmadik előadás.

No, nem mintha akkora tragédia lenne, ha az ember újra és újra átrágja magát az empirikus olvasó és a mintaolvasó közötti különbség keltette félreértéseken és félreértelmezéseken, de ez a nő egyszerűen nem tudta befogni, ha elkezdte. Önmagával vitatkozik, komolyan mondom. Engem pedig nem érdekel az ő személyes problémája, elvileg azért koptatom a seggem ebben a kurva padban, hogy valami újat tanuljak a világirodalomról – ez a banya meg elsőéves korunk óta az empirikus olvasó problémájával van elfoglalva. Ráadásul még csak nem is a saját kis beszűkült agyának gondolatait adja itt nekünk elő, hanem a jó öreg Umbertót plagizálja. Mi több, kibaszottul rossz színésznő a drága, egy görög tragédia utolsó felvonásában több az élet, mint ebben a nőben. Rin-chan azt mondta egyszer, hogy olyan, mint egy múmia, aki szenvedélyt akar magára erőltetni. Én más hasonlattal élnék, de a lényeg ugyanaz.

Szóval itt ülök, és csodák csodájára még ébren vagyok. Áldja meg minden földi és égi istenség azt, aki feltalálta ezt a csodát, az energiaitalt, meg a kávét, de legfőképp az automatákat. Őrölt kávé automatából, csak ki kell surranni az előadásról, hangtalan és észrevétlen, a banya úgyis mindig a mintaolvasóval van elfoglalva, és máris hozzájutsz. Potom 400 yen. Szerintem direkt rakták ennek az előadónak az ajtaja mellé, általában az öreglány tartja itt az előadásait, őt meg még a legelvetemültebbek sem bírják elviselni 15 percnél tovább.

Az a mennyei kávé az egyetlen, ami ébren tart most, ahogy az üres jegyzetlapok fölé görnyedek. Egy szó nem sok, annyit nem írtam le az egészből, nem szokásom Matsumotónál (merthogy így hívják ezt a tüneményes, idős boszorkát). Amikor ezredszerre hozakodik elő a Foucault-ingás példával, nem bírom türtőztetni magam, és felhorkanok, de még ez sem zavarja meg a banyát. Tipikus.

Minek is figyelnék tovább? A Hat sétát olvastam én, még valamikor tizenéves koromban, azt hiszem, akkor még Harutóék sem költöztek el. Most, amikor már csak hónapok választanak el a diplomaosztótól, nincs kedvem éppen ezt ismételgetni – köszönöm, fotografikus memóriám van, minden szavára emlékszem.

Még jó, hogy hoztam magammal könyvet, hármat is. Inkább fogom magam, távozok amolyan elegánsan, mintha a szükség szólítana, hallom, ahogy pár srác összesúg: ennek biztos megjött. Tipikus. Komoly, felnőtt férfiak, és még mindig ilyen éretlenül kezelik a menstruáció kérdését. Sajnálom a párjukat. Már ha nem maradtak szende kis szűzfiúk, azok szoktak ilyen dolgokon poénkodni.

Az előadó ajtaja mellett fut egy lépcsősor, hideg, vörös csempével fedték be – hogy miért nem járólappal, rejtély. Szinte éget, ahogy leülök, és komolyan elgondolkozom rajta, hogy miért kellett nekem éppen ma szoknyában jönni. Szoknyában, ráadásul harisnya nélkül.

Biztos, hogy fel fogok fázni. A combom pár perc alatt becsíkozza a lépcső széle, a tökéletlen, feltört szélű csempe véresre horzsolja a frissen gyantázott bőrt, a hideg a csontjaimig hatol, de nem érdekel. Megszoktam, szinte meg sem érzem. Ennyi fájdalom hozzátartozik az élethez. Az élet fáj.

Előveszem az egyik könyvem a táskám mélyéről. Ott lapult meg eddig a tamponok, a rúzs és a mobiltelefon mellett. Ironikus módon éppen Italo Calvino Ha egy téli éjszakán az utazó című műve az. Lehet, hogy tudat alatt még sincsen annyira elegem ebből a témából, és valójában még mindig érdekel az olvasó jelenlétének kérdése?

Valahol a távolban véget ért egy előadás, hallom, ahogy a diákok kiözönlenek a teremből. Furcsa, hogy bár már felnőtt emberek vagyunk, az órák végén ugyanolyan lelkesedéssel rohanunk ki a teremből, mint kisdiák korunkban. Ha Haruto itt lenne, biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden alkalommal a copfomat húzogatva rángatna ki a teremből, fel a tetőre, hogy vele törődjek, meg az ebéddel, ne pedig az „idióta könyveimmel".

Tizenkét évesek voltunk, amikor elkezdte, és hamar rutinná vált. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már régebben tervezte, készült rá – Harutónak mindig voltak ördögi tervei -, de addigra nőtt meg eléggé a hajam, hogy valóban pórázként használhassa. A tanárok eleinte rászóltak, ordibáltak utánunk a folyosón, de egy idő után felhagytak vele. Tudták, engem nem bántani akar, csak visszarángatni a valóságba.

Csakhogy éppen ők, a tanáraink… A fene, mit keres itt egy rajzszög?

Szóval… éppen ők voltak azok, akik nem vették észre, hogy valójában Haruto nem a valóságba rángatta vissza azt az örök álmodozó, kicsiny lánykát, hanem egy másik álomvilág illúziójába, ahol az erdő fáit nem fekete tintával nyomtatott betűk adták, hanem a gyermeki képzelet szüleményei. És a zene.

Furcsa, de mióta Tokióba költöztem, nem is gitároztam, pedig éppen azt a régi hangszert tartottam a legnagyobb kincsemnek. Olyan volt, mintha a szülőháztól való elszakadással együtt a zene iránti érdeklődésem is megszakadt volna. Folytatás nélkül maradt, épp úgy, mint az idilli élet.

Huszonöt éves fejjel visszagondolva arra, hogy milyen kis naivak voltunk mi ketten, én és Haruto, mindig gombóc szorul a torkomba. Szánalommal tekintek egykori önmagamra, ahogy szánalommal tekintek a többi álmodozó gyerekre is – a valóság kegyetlenebb, ridegebb… ireálisabb/i.

Eleinte, mikor felkerültem a városba, még kerestem Haruto arcát a zenei magazinok címlapján, mert akkor még úgy gondoltam, ha nekem nem is, neki biztosan sikerül. Volt benne tehetség, eredetiség, szenvedély – minden, ami egy jó zenészt jellemez.

Célirányosan kerestem a basszusgitárosokról szóló cikkeket az interneten és az újságokban, hátha valamelyik művésznév éppen az én nemtörődöm, lázadó Harutómat rejti, de mindig csalódnom kellett. Pedig valahányszor új banda bukkant fel a visual kei színtéren, remegő térdekkel mertem csak ránézni a basszusgitáros fényképére.

Azt akartam, hogy Harutónak sikerüljön. Hiszen számára csak a zene létezett, csak a vastag húrok pengetésével tudta igazán kifejezni magát. Harutónak nem voltak szavai, mondatai. Egy tisztességes köszönés is problémát jelentett neki, mert közönséges volt, és minden hang, ami elhagyta a száját, kínzó bélyeget ragasztott rá: a műveltség hiányának bélyegét.

Haruto nem tudta, mikor tört ki a második világháború. Haruto nem értette a teaceremóniát. Haruto soha nem hallott Shakespeare-ről. Haruto egyszerű volt.

De ha zenélt… mindig remegett a térdem. Esztelenül tépte a húrokat, de finoman fogta le őket, valami furcsa kettősséget kölcsönözve ezzel a daloknak. Egyszerre volt vérlázítóan, pimaszul lázadó és kedves, szeretetreméltó fiú, s ugyanez volt igaz a hangokra is, amiket ő játszott.

A basszusgitár csodálatos hangszer: egyszerre ad ritmust és dallamot a zenéhez. Összeköti a dobot és a gitárt, hidat képez két világ között. Valójában a basszusgitár az egyetlen evilági hangszer a rockzene színpadán. A dob a pokol lármája, a gitár a menny sírása. A basszus kettős. Egyszerre tiszta és mocskos, egyszerre magasztos és üszkös.

Éppen olyan, mint Haruto.

* * *

10 évvel korábban, egy tengerparti városban

- Youko, holnap elmegyek. – A mondat egyszerű volt, a szavak fájtak. Döbbentem kaptam fel a fejem, és bámultam rá, ahogy a csillagok és a fogyó hold fénye megcsillant arcán. Úgy tűnt, mintha sírna, de nem remegett hangja. Biztosan csak képzeltem.

- Hogyhogy elmész? – Nem értettem. Miért is értettem volna? Hiszen én abban az utópiában éltem, amit illúzióként Haruto vont körém. A tökéletes világban, ahol nincsenek könnyek, nincsen elválás, csak a zene van és mi ketten.

- Elköltözünk. Sajnálom, Haru-chan. – Akkor hívott csak Haru-channak, ha idegesíteni akart. Tudta, hogy utáltam, hogy ugyanazzal a kanjival kezdődik a keresztnevünk. Hogy miért? Fene se tudja már, de gyermeki büszkeségem ez nagyon idegesítette.

- És akkor mi lesz? Mi lesz velünk? Mi lesz a zenével? – kérdeztem fásultan, laposakat pislogva. Igazság szerint már félig aludtam; majdnem éjfél volt, és a háztetőn ücsörögtünk.

- Mi lenne? Mindketten sztárok leszünk, és Tokióban találkozunk. A színpadon – mondta magabiztosan mosolyogva, miközben rám terített egy pokrócot. Vajon honnan varázsolta elő?

- Jó. Akkor rendben – egyeztem bele, és az álom magával ragadott engem.

Aznap éjjel csodaszép volt az álmom. Haruto egy második Sidként tündökölt a színpadon, míg én pengettem a gitárom, és bár nem láttam őt, hisz a hátam mögött volt, tudtam, hogy mosolyog. Csak nekem.

* * *

**Vajon miért olyan törékenyek a gyermekek álmai?**

**Vajon tényleg nem szabad empirikus olvasókká válnunk? Vajon tényleg kellenek azok a szabályok, hogy ne értelmezzük félre a szöveget? Vajon az író szándéka az, ami mindennél jobban számít?**

**Vajon az Élet Isten kertje, vagy inkább a miénk?**

**Mi történik, ha én nem egyezek bele, hogy a farkasok beszélnek?**


	3. Mindennapok

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 3.  
**Fejezet címe:** Mindennapok  
**Szavak száma:** 1306  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Haruto, Rauko, egy öltönyös fickó és egy járókelő kislány  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető: **Haruto hétfője.  
**Megjegyzés:** Remélem, ebben a fejezetben érzékelhető lesz Haruto meglehetősen ellentmondásos személyisége, no meg az, mennyire külöbözik ő Youkótól.  
**Ajánlott zene:** Bon Jovi: Everyday

* * *

_**Már kiskoromban is egy álarc mögött éltem, s felnőtt fejjel a porcelán csak vastagodott, a festék csak élénkebb lett. Nem akartam megmutatni, ki is vagyok valójában – de valahányszor színpadon álltam, kitört belőlem a mélyen elrejtett fiú, aki meg akarja mutatni a világnak, milyen érzés élni. Youko mindig valami latin marhasággal, valami **_**Carpe Diemmel**_** jött – arról magyarázott, hogy a zene által mindketten képesek vagyunk a mának élni.**_

_**De a szürke hétköznapok máshogy teltek. A tokiói utcák forgatagában én is csak egy voltam a sok fásult munkásember közül. Bezzeg Youko… ő még akkor is kitűnt a tömegből, ha fekete balerinacipőjében – amiben mindig botladozva járt -, ücsörgött egy padon, és olvasott.**_

_**Ő a hétköznapokban is ragyogni látszott – talán azért, mert velem ellentétben egy szelíd álomvilágban élt. A könyvgerincek kerítése óvta őt a való világ minden fertelmétől…**_

_**Én pedig túlzottan realista voltam…**_

* * *

_Hétfő. Miért kell hétfőn dolgoznom?_

_Miért kell hétfőn is nyitva lennie ennek a nyomorult bárnak? Miféle ember az, aki éppen hétfőn issza le magát, ráadásul ilyenkor, kora délután?_

_Nem tudom megérteni az embereket. Elkezdődött az új munkahét, s ahelyett, hogy dolgoznának, vagy – ha már végeztek a munkahelyükön -, hazamennének a családjukhoz, a középkorú, középosztálybeli öltönyös senkik itt ülnek ebben a másodosztályú kiszolgálást biztosító bárban, és a cigarettafüstös helyiségben olcsó sört és kávét kortyolgatnak._

_Borravalót bezzeg nem adnának, még véletlenül sem – miért is szánnák meg szegény pincérfiút, aki heti hét nap, napi tíz órában járkál fel-alá ezen a negyvenként négyzetméteren az asztalok között? Ráadásul még a főnök is engem csesz le, mert nem vagyok elég kedves a mélyen tisztelt vendégurakkal._

_Nem fogok hajbókolni, nem fogok jó képet vágni a dolgokhoz. Unom ezt az egészet. Otthon vár a kicsikém, a drága kis gitárom…_

_Ki kellene lépnem. Csakhogy nem tehetem, kell a pénz, jobb munkát meg nemigen találnék szakképzetség és érettségi nélkül. Marad hát a pincérkedés, a fásult hétköznapok._

_Nem, nem panaszkodom. Eszem ágában sincs kilépni ebből a körből. Régen ugyan hittem az álmomban, de mára már felnőttem, és ráébredtem, délibábot kergetek, ha azt hiszem, valaha meg tudnék élni a zenéből._

_Keveseknek adatik meg, hogy azzal foglalkozzanak, amit valóban szeretnek, s a fényes sztárvilághoz vezető utat csak a kiváltságosok legkiváltságosabbja (a gazdag, szép vagy mérhetetlenül tehetséges ficsúr) teheti meg._

_Youkóval közös álmunk eleve halálra volt ítélve, hiszen azon kívül, hogy ő remek dalszövegíró, én pedig egészen tűrhető basszusgitáros voltam – vagyok? -, nem sok tehetség szorult belénk, és a pénz sem vetett fel minket – illetve engem nem, Youkóéknak azért volt mit aprítaniuk a tejbe. És legfőképp szépek nem voltunk – mindketten tipikusan csúnyácska, ferdeszemű, túlzottan is sárgás bőrtónusú, vézna, mégis kerekképű és alacsony japán gyerekek voltunk bubifrizurával, az oly nagyra tartott európai vonások leghalványabb jelét sem mutatva. Ugyanolyanok voltunk, mint kortársaink többsége. (Méghogy adj vitorlát a tehetségednek? Jó vicc.)_

_Ezért kötöttem itt ki, az átlagos iskolázatlan fiatalok és a napi betevőért gürcölő egyetemisták között, egy bár asztalai között járkálva, kezemben tálcát egyensúlyozva._

_- Haruto, ember! – Merengésemből ez az éles rikácsolás zökkentett ki. A hang tulajdonosa Rauko, az egyik munkatársam. Egészen dögös kiscsaj lenne, ha nem káromkodna úgy, mint egy lecsúszott, részeg szamuráj, és nem hordana kinyúlt pólót farmerral. De Rauko meglehetősen fiús lány – van egy sanda gyanúm, hogy nem a férfiakra bukik. Bár… ki tudja? A mai trendek furcsamód úgy alakultak, hogy a szoknyában és combfixben viháncoló rocksztárocskák után csak úgy bomlanak a nők. Nem csoda, hogy évek óta nincs senkim – lehet, hogy rózsaszínre kellene festetnem a hajam?_

_- Igen, Rauko-chan? – Hát nem vagyok egy úriember? Legyen akármilyen, Rauko mégiscsak nő, és a nőknek meg kell adni a nekik kijáró tiszteletet._

_- A hetesnél az a buzi hisztizni kezdett, szerinte szar a kávé! – üvölti a csaj, hiába állok fél méterre tőle._

_Igen, ez Rauko. És még engem csesznek le, amiért nem jópofizok a vendégekkel. Ő bezzeg lebuzizhatja azt a nyakkendőst ott, a bal sarokban. Természetesen mindezt úgy, hogy még a szomszéd utcában terpeszkedő pláza hatodik emeletén is hallják az Armanit próbálgató menő üzletemberek._

_Nagyot sóhajtva lépek oda a sarokban ücsörgő, meglehetősen ingerült öltönyös mellé, és a lehető legudvariasabb talpnyaló módjára, nyájasan és szelíden mosolyogva szólalok meg:_

_- Uram, valami probléma van a kávéval?_

_Szerencsétlen flótás ölni tudna a tekintetével, de én csak azon morfondírozom, hogyan fogom majd levakarni ezt a magamra erőltetett bájvigyort… Ugye nem marad örökre a képemen?_

_A vendég válasza egy elégedetlen morgás formájában érkezik, én pedig tovább vigyorgok. Fél perces hatásszünet után a tag végre csak kinyögi:_

_- Ez a kávé hideg._

_Aha, hideg. Meg azt a jó édes… Itt ücsörögsz másfél órája, akkor rendelted. Mégis mit képzeltél, folyamatosan újramelegíti magát, míg azt a kibaszottul izgalmas politikai lapot olvasgatod?_

_- Elnézést kérek, máris hozok egy másikat. Természetesen a cég ajándéka, ahogy egy üveg szaké is. Utóbbit kívánja itt fogyasztani, vagy esetleg becsomagoljam? – Haruto így is tud bájologni, ha nagyon muszáj. És most muszáj, pedig legszívesebben megütném. Ugyanis az ilyesfajta bakik esetén a mi – amúgy nem is létező – borravalónkból vonja le a főnök az italok árát. Ennyit a lakbérről, pedig ma este kellene perkálnom a házmesternek…_

_Esküszöm, nem érdekel, hogy nő, ezért megtépem Raukót. Sőt! Lehet, hogy ki is cifrázom kicsit a képét – úgyis mindig azzal kérkedik, hogy gyerekkorában vagy tíz harcművészeti klubnak volt tagja. Majd most meglátjuk!_

_Fanyalogva masírozok be a bárpult mögé, hogy lefőzzem azt a kurva kávét._

_Tényleg olyan nagy csoda, hogy gyűlölöm az embereket?_

* * *

_Rauko megtépését sajnos máskorra kell halasztanom, hiszen ma kivételesen ágyban szeretnék aludni – és ha lehet, a sajátomban._

_Hétfő este van, az utolsó vonaton pedig tömeg. TÖMEG – így, csupa nagy, cirádás betűvel. Neonfénnyel. Azzal a színesen villogós fajtával. Záróra után tíz percem van kiérni az állomásra, de valójában az út lóhalálában sem tehető meg tizenkét percnél rövidebb idő alatt. Általában át sem öltözöm, a pingvinruhámban rohanok végig az utcán, és átkozom kicsiny hazánk vasúti hálózatának túlzott pontosságát. A vonatok nem késnek, hacsak nincs hóvihar, vagy nem zuhan a sínekre meteor - de akkor is elhárítják a hibát percek alatt, főleg a városi, elővárosi vonalakon. Mindez fokozottan igaz a mindenkori utolsó járatra._

_Így hát Rauko felpofozása helyett be kell érnem a rohanással. Amikor átlépem az állomás kapuját, már látom is az érkező szerelvényt, kettesével szedem a lépcsőfokokat, és már felhangzik az ajtók csukódását jelző szignál, amikor előreszökkenek és egy hatalmas rúgás kíséretében beljebbnyomok egy hájas üzletembert (undorító öltönyösök!). Nem sokon múlt._

_Hely híján nekidőlök az elektromosan működtetett ajtó hűs üvegének, és lehunyt szemmel sóhajtok egyet. Azért mégiscsak volt valami jó a mai napban, nem?_

_- Elnézést, a következőnél száll le? – kérdezi egy vékony hang, és nem tudom, miért, de Youko képe jelenik meg csukott szemeim előtt._

_- Nem – morgom, és még csak arra sem fordulok._

_- Akkor legyen szíves, cseréljen velem helyet. Úgy könnyebben le fogok tudni szállni – Hát, nekem sok mindenhez lenne kedvem, de megmozdulni nem igazán, így csak morgok egyet, de a lány csak nem hagyja abba._

_- Figyelj, kicsim, ha itt és most felsorolod nekem a Metallica összes eddigi basszusgitárosát, arrébb állok – jelentem ki még mindig csukott szemmel. Feleletet természetesen nem kapok, de a vonat lassít, így kénytelen vagyok mégiscsak helyet cserélni ezzel a fruskával. Amikor elhalad mellettem, végignézek vézna alakján. Még csak nem is hasonlít Youkóra._

_Hiszen mit is keresne Youko Tokióban? S ha mégis itt van, minden bizonnyal nem gitározik már – egy puccos egyetemen jobban el tudnám képzelni. Talán már rég kinőtte az állandó álmodozást, és nem olvas könyvet az ablakpárkányon ülve._

_Velem szemben egy hirdetést ragasztottak a vonatajtóra. Az ESP hirdeti híres zenészek nevével fémjelzett basszusgitárjait. Hmm… az a bal szélső egészen szép darab, még én is elfogadnám._

_Vajon nekem milyet készítenének?_

_Sóhajtva dőlök ismét az üvegnek. Hosszú az út hazáig._

* * *

**_Soha nem hittem a sorsszerűségben vagy Isten létezésében. De aznap este, miután egészen a végállomásig nem tudtam levenni a szemem arról a basszusgitárról, valahogy úgy éreztem, eddig mindent rosszul csináltam. Mintha eddigi jelentéktelen életem egyszerre céltalanná zsugorodott volna…_**

**_Lehet, hogy bolond voltam, de egyszeriben elegem lett a szürke hétköznapokból, az öltönyös fickókból és a pingvinruhámból. Talán azért, mert még mindig bizonyítani akartam Youkónak. Vagy talán csak túlzottan szerettem a zenét…_**

**_ Másnap reggel felmondtam a bárban._**


	4. Mozdulatlanság

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 4.  
**Fejezet címe:** Mozdulatlanság  
**Szavak száma:** 988  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Youko, egy pincér és egy vendég a kávézóban... és még valaki  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Youko szabad délelőttjén egy kávézóban olvas a létező legteljesebb nyugalomban, míg...  
**Megjegyzés:** A tantárgy neve csupán kitaláció... sosem voltam bétékás, nem győzöm hangsúlyozni.  
A basszusgitár tab elejét voltam olyan rendes, hogy mellékeltem a fejezet végén (a sok kis kötőjelet kitörölte a rendszer, azokat képzeljétek oda)... pedig nem akartam, hogy kitaláljátok, melyik számról van szó, de... most az egyszer rendes leszek.**  
**A szövegben található idézet is a _Magasabbra a tetőt, ácsok_ból való.  
Tudom, hogy rövid lett a fejezet, de Youko karakterével meglehetősen nehéz bánni ilyen helyzetben... Nehéz megjeleníteni, hogyan olvas ő, legalábbis E/1-ben. Azért, remélem, érzékelhető, milyen jellem is ő.**  
Ajánlott könyv:** J. D. Salinger: Magasabbra a tetőt, ácsok

* * *

_„Nekem nincs vérkeringésem, nincs érverésem. Otthon érzem magam a mozdulatlanságban."_  
/J. D. Salinger: Magasabbra a tetőt, ácsok/

* * *

**Tokió utcáin járva mindig az jut eszembe, hogy a nyüzsgő nagyvárosban az ember normális esetben sohasem lelhet nyugalmat… hacsak nincs egy hely, ahová elmenekülhet a külvilág zaja elől.**

**Az én nyugalomszigetem a betűk jelentették. Te pedig ezért végtelenül naivnak találtál.**

**Nem igaz, Haruto?

* * *

**

Kedd reggelenként nincs órám. Első előadásom – mely az igen frappáns _Bevezetés a szépirodalmi retorikába: A XX. századi nyugati és keleti irodalom retorikai elemeinek összevetése_ címet viseli -, csupán délután kettőkor veszi kezdetét.

Én valahogy sosem voltam jó alvó, hajnalok hajnalán kivet az ágy még akkor is, ha csupán reggel négykor kerültem a párnák közé. De a rám szakadt szabadidőt természetesen nem bánom: keddenként van időm takarítani, ügyes-bajos dolgaim intézni, orvoshoz menni, sorban állni a bankban, bevásárolni, vagy éppen a tanulmányi osztályon ücsörgő vénlánynak bizonygatni, hogy igenis teljesítettem már XY tantárgyat.

Ma azonban semmi dolgom nincs, még a mosodába sem kell leugranom. Boldogság, végre van időm olvasni egy keveset, úgy igazán, nyugodtan – és nem egy zsúfolt vonaton ácsorogva.

Ahogy sétáltam a tokiói utcán – hát mondd meg, már rég elmúlt a munkaidő kezdete, mégis hatalmas a nyüzsgés! -, egy nyugodt helyet kerestem. Így leltem rá erre a kis kávézóra. Nyugatias stílusú, mint a legtöbb ilyen a környéken. Falait kellemes sötétpiros színű, itt-ott fekete csíkokkal tarkított tapétába vonták, a bárszékek fekete bőrrel vannak bevonva, s az asztalok is feketék. Én a teljes falat elfoglaló ablak mellé ültem, a sarokba, egy kétszemélyes asztalhoz, hogy ne zavarjon senki.

Az egyetem nincs messze, mindössze két sarokra van innen – tíz perc séta sincs -, így még rengeteg időm van. Kávét kérek, hosszú kávét sok cukorral, és a betűkbe temetkezem.

Csend és nyugalom. Ezt kapom az egymás mellé pakolt szavaktól, s én boldogan hagyom itt Tokió nyüzsgését, hogy 1942 New Yorkjában találjam magam.

Bizonyára néhányan igen ironikusnak találják, hogy egy japán lány egy amerikai író 1942 Amerikájában játszódó kisregényét olvassa, de töredelmesen bevallom, a japán társadalom nagy részével ellentétben engem cseppet sem zavar a dolog. Még akkor sem, ha az elbeszélő egy amerikai katona.

A nap fénye, ahogy belopózik az ablakon, kellemesen süti arcomat, a kávé forró és édes, végtelenül édes… Tökéletes mozdulatlanság, tökéletes az élet… S mielőtt még feleszmélnék, mennyi idő telt el, a könyv végére érek, s vele együtt szép lassan az álom is szertefoszlik. Az utolsó mondat („Esetleg mellékelve egy üres papírlapot magyarázatul.") elolvasását követően még hosszú percekig meredek az előttem fekvő könyvecske ócska papírkötéses hátlapjára, s ízlelgetem magamban mindazt, amit az elmúlt percekben olvastam.

A pincér az, aki kizökkent gondolataimból, mikor asztalomhoz lépve megkérdi, parancsol-e mást is a hölgy, és igen, a hölgy parancsol. Lopva felpillantok a falon terpeszkedő virág alakú órára, melynek fekete-piros műanyaga a hatvanas években oly divatos termékeket idézi, bár látszik, hogy valószínűleg két hete sincs, hogy egy tömegtermékek gyártására specializálódott cég szalagjairól lekerülve egy üzlethálózat polcaira került volna.

Az óra delet mutat. Van még időm.

- Egy tiramisut, még egy kávét és egy barackos zöldteát – mosolygom rá a pincérre az udvarias japán iskoláslány stílusában, amit még szüleim kicsiny vendéglőjében volt alkalmam elsajátítani a külföldi vendégek nagy örömére. Nincs szívem megmondani a fiúnak, hogy neki hála megint kevesebbnek érzem magam, hiszen kizökkentett abból az alternatív valóságból, amibe végre volt alkalmam úgy isten igazán beletemetkezni.

- Máris – bólint, és én végre jobban szemügyre veszem arcát. Talán annyi idős lehet, mint én, és igazán jóképű, de látom rajta, hogy túlságosan is földhözragadt.

Sóhajtva hátradőlök a székben, és kinézek a kávézó ablakán. Figyelem a nyüzsgést és a tömeget. Úgy érzem, az üvegfal jótékonyan választ el a külvilágtól, mintegy dobozva zárva engem – egy kívülről sötét, belülről átlátszó kémüveg dobozba. Hiszen az emberek nem szoktak észrevenni engem, csak én látom őket, ha a valóság vaskarmai nem hajlandóak elereszteni, s én kénytelen vagyok körbenézni ebben a világban – mint ahogy most is.

Amint megérkezik a rendelésem, és a porcelán tányérka koppanva ér földet a fekete asztal falapján, előveszem a másik könyvem.

Igen, van másik is. Nálam mindig van legalább három könyv. Hiszen ki tudja, mikor ragadok fenn egy túlzsúfolt vonaton, vagy tör ki egy nukleáris háború, és ragadok egy földalatti óvóhelyen néhány napra?

Néhány pillanatig tekintetemmel elidőzök a kötet tetszetős, vörös-kék borítóján, mielőtt felnyitom Pandora szelencéjének fedelét. Nem tudom, mire számítsak, s az izgalom, amit érzek az új világ megismerésének reményében, tompán folyik végig az ereimen, lüktetés nélkül. Nem valódi a fájdalom, nem valódi érzés, csupán valami mozdulatlan hömpölygő patak.

Bevallom, kivételesen az intuícióra hallgattam, mikor megvettem a könyvet melynek hátlapra nyomtatott tartalmát még mindig nem sikerült elolvasnom. Az írójáról még sohasem hallottam – valami európai fickó -, sem magáról a regényről; de megtetszett a borító, és késztetést éreztem arra, hogy leemeljem a könyvesbolt kissé poros polcáról.

Vajon meg fogom bánni?

* * *

Nem tudom, mennyi ideje olvasok, és őszintén szólva nem is érdekel. Kellemes kis álomvilágomból egyetlen pillanatra ocsúdom csak fel, hogy kortyoljak egyet már éppen csak langyos teámból, és vissza is térek a betűk közé…

* * *

Egy A-húr rezgése. Ez az, ami kiszakít a regény mesevilágából, és én elkerekedett szemekkel ejtem ki a porceláncsészét a kezemből. Apró, milliónyi szilánkká porlad hangtalan a szemem előtt, a könyv becsukódik… Látom ugyan, hogy a picér felém rohan, és egy vendég felpattan a helyéről és beszél valamit – bizonyára azt kérdezi, mi a baj, hogy jól vagyok-e -, de én nem hallok mást, csak azt az ütemes rezgést, ami a dobhártyámat simogatja.

- Ki a picsa… ki a picsa ez a basszusgitáros? – kérdezem hisztérikusan, szinte a könnyeimmel küszködve.

Eddig észre sem vettem a zenét, azt, hogy a kávézóban szól a rádió… de most csak a basszusgitárt hallom.

Amilyen hirtelen jött a szóló véget is ér, a magányos A-húrhoz csatlakozik két gitár, egy dob majd egy énekhang is, de a varázslat még tart. Még tart akkor is, amikor egy kellemesen mély hang megszólal mögöttem:

- Megmondjam?

* * *

**Az igazság az, hogy mikor olvasok, úgy érzem, a vérkeringésem leáll. A testem, a lelkem mozdulatlan – akárcsak a külvilág.**

**Ám valahányszor Zenét hallok – nagybetűs Zenét, melynek dallamai között egy basszusgitár kissé félrehangolt A-húrja adja meg a szívverés szólamát -, úgy érzem, minden gyors, minden intenzív. Úgy érzem, meghalok. És az utam a Mennybe vezet.**

**Melletted is mindig így éreztem magam, Haruto.

* * *

**

G|-|-|

D|-|-|

A|-0h2-2-2-0h2-2-5-2h5-2-0-|-0h2-2-2-0h2-2-5-2h5-2-0-|

E|-|-|


	5. Wannabe Rockstar

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 5.  
**Fejezet címe:** Wannabe Rockstar  
**Szavak száma:** 1607  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Haruto, Youko és néhány pincér  
**Figyelmeztetés:** trágár beszéd  
**Ismertető: **Haruto kedd reggele - és a nagy találkozás.  
**Megjegyzés:** Szerintem most kell előre leszögeznem: Haruto cinizmusból kitűnő osztályzatot érdemel...  
Elnézést attól, aki nem erre számított...  
**Ajánlott zene:** OSSIAN - Botrány-gyár

* * *

_**Tudod, Youko, amikor olvasol, akkor vagy a legszebb.**_

_**De csupán akkor élsz igazán, mikor zenélsz.

* * *

**_

_Természetesen nem gondoltam volna, hogy túlságosan örülnének a felmondásomnak – éppen ezért meglepett, hogy Rauko és a főnök vigyorogva intettek búcsút nekem a bár ajtajából. Mehetnek a francba…_

_Érdekes, abban a pillanatban, hogy kiléptem, megkönnyebbültem. Azt hiszem, tényleg szükségem volt a váltásra, a változásra. Most olyan szabadnak érzem magam, mint akkor, mikor felszálltam a vonatra, és otthagytam a „családom"._

_De hogyan tovább? Zenélni szeretnék, az biztos. Tudok basszusgitározni – az is biztos. Csakhogy se bandám, se menedzserem, se kiadóm… és most már pénzem sincs. _

_Várnom kellett volna még azzal a felmondással, amíg nem találok magamnak egy bandát, de… nem akartam. Ott, a vonaton állva úgy éreztem, nincs az az isten, hogy továbbra is pingvinkedéssel keressem a kenyerem. Akkor inkább haljak éhen egy mocskos sikátorban!_

_És most itt állok Tokió kellős közepén, a kezemben kétezer jen, a bankszámlámon talán húszezer. Végkielégítést nem kapok, mert én mondtam fel, és azt a félhavi fizetést, amivel a bártulaj még lóg nekem, csak két hét múlva kapom meg. Sikerült elvágnom minden forrásom. Ha így folytatom, már a lakbért sem fogom tudni fizetni._

_Most munkát kellene keresnem, az lenne a helyes, csakhogy elegem van. Inkább együttest keresek, egy olyan együttest, ami potenciálisan elég erős lehet ahhoz, hogy egy éven belül pénzt hozzon a konyhára. Magyarán szólva tehetséges és/vagy szorgalmas tagok kellenek, akik közül legalább egy – még jobb, ha kettő – hajlandó segget nyalni, ha arra kerül a sor._

_Jelenleg egy főből áll a bandám: belőlem. Watanabe Haruto, basszusgitáros. Kell még egy dobos, egy jó teherbírású srác – meggyőződésem szerint a doboláshoz több energia szükségeltetik, mint ami Tokió éves áramfogyasztását fedezni képes -, egy énekes… nő vagy férfi, totál mindegy, csak hangja legyen és tudjon dalszöveget írni… és két gitáros. Ők legyenek kreatívak, az egyik profi, a másik szenvedélyes._

_Meg essen júliusban hó a Szaharában! Reménytelen ez az egész, éhen fogok pusztulni!_

_Egy újságárus előtt állok meg, hogy rágyújtsak egy cigire. A dohányfüst mára a lételememmé vált, nem tudok – hozzáteszem: nem is akarok – nélküle élni. Kedves, intim viszonyban vagyunk, ő lágyan simogatja a belső szerveim, a tüdőm picinyke, érzékeny hörgőit és a légcsövem váladékos alagútját, én pedig hasonlóan tartom őt számban, forgatgatom nyelvemmel a fogaim között. Meggyőződésem, hogy a cigi még a szexnél is jobban tud esni egy férfinak. Nem nyávog, nem pöröl, nem játssza meg magát, nem kell mindenféle drága ajándékkal meg ígéretekkel rávenni arra, hogy csinálja úgy, hogy nekünk is jó legyen. Ha a cigaretta nő lenne, lehet, hogy megházasodnék. Bár egy európai fesztiválon az egyik haverom feleségül vette a vízipipáját… Ma már minden lehetséges._

_A kirakatban kiszúrom egy zenei magazin címlapját. Ren képe virít rajta, csupasz mellkasát a következő szöveg szeli át: „Exkluzív interjú: a Trapnest gitárosa magánéletéről vall"._

_Önkéntelenül horkantok egyet a rikító, sárga betűk láttán. Méghogy gitáros! Felőlem a Gitárszólók Egyetlen Istenének is elkeresztelheti a média meg a buta rajongók – az én szememben mindig basszusgitáros marad. És ezen az sem segít, hogy Sid Vicious-t majmolja. Hülye pózőr!_

_Emlékszem, régebben mondhatni a példaképem volt – akkoriban, mikor még egy kisvárosi bandában pengette a húrokat. Elég sok koncertjét láttam, és a profizmusa mindig lenyűgözött. Mindig azon gondolkodtam, vajon a sok gyakorlás tette meg hatását, vagy pedig született zseni volt – gondolom, ilyesmiről nem tesznek említést abban a cikkben._

_Azért mégis bemegyek, megveszem a magazint. Nem azért, mert érdekel Ren magánélete. Ha az ember elég magazint és pletykalapot olvas, egy idő után már úgyis tudja, hogy a tetszetős címek valójában csak a tizenéves fruskák érdeklődését hivatottak felkelteni, és nem sokat mondanak arról, amiről valójában szól a cikk. A zeneipar már csak ilyen: csodálatos szimbiózisban él a médiával. Mindkettejük számára az eladás a fontos. A média sztárstátuszba emel néhány együttest, akiknek így megnövekszik a rajongótáboruk. Később a banda ingyen szerepel a médiában, növeli a nézettséget, látogatottságot, eladott példányszámot, mert a rajongók – főleg, ha tinikről és egész nap otthon takarító háziasszonyokról van szó -, igazán kíváncsi jószágok._

_Merem állítani, a sok sztárocska panaszkodása, hogy így nincs magánéletük, meg úgy lesi minden lépésüket kétszáz lesifotós, csak hazugság. Ők akarták ezt, tisztában voltak vele, hogy hová jutnak, ha elindulnak a hírnév „rögös ösvényén, a csúcs felé", és hajlandóak voltak eladni a testüket és lelküket egy menedzsmentnek, egy kiadónak, az egész médiának._

_A magazin tele van ismeretlen ismerősök arcaival – legfeljebb színpadon láttam őket egy-egy koncerten, vagy csak képernyőn keresztül. Fotók gitárosokról, énekesekről, dobosokról, sőt, még egy-két basszusgitárosról is. Amerikai, európai és japán rocksztárok bámulnak rám vissza a lapokról, és már megint nem tudom eldönteni, hogy tegnap este életem legjobb, vagy legrosszabb döntését hoztam meg._

_A Dir en Grey az Apocalypticával turnézik Amerikában, sőt, valami közös számot is összehoztak – meg kellene hallgatni. Egy ócska angol punkbanda Sex Pistols tribute albumot akar kiadni, természetesen a God Save The Queen lenne a promotáló kislemez – szegény Sid, most biztos forognál a sírodban, ha nem hamvasztottak volna! -, a Trapnest turné összes állomására minden jegy elkelt – na, akkor már nem tudok szerezni… -, a Sex Pot pedig új kollekcióval jött ki – kéne egy új nadrág._

_Ha már úgyis itt sétálgatok, és úgysem lesz más az én nagy világmegváltó tervemnek a vége, mint egy csatornából kihalászott holttest – igen, természetesen az enyém -, akár be is ugorhatok egy kávézóba. Rendelek egy feketét, olvasom a magazint. Éppen Kyo koncerten készült képeivel szemezek, amikor hirtelen beugrik a megoldás. Nem is olyan nehéz rocksztárt gyártani!_

_Szóval, kellenek tagok. Egy erős hanggal rendelkező énekes, akibe szorult némi színészi tehetség, meg világfájdalom – vagy legalább annyi színészi tehetség, hogy mímelni tudja a világfájdalmat -, lehetőleg a törpébbik fajtából. Egy szólógitáros, akit egy kis hajlakk, smink meg egy jól kiválasztott combfix csodaszép nővé varázsol – zabálni fogják a visítozó lányok -, és már egyenesben is vagyunk. A dobos a színpadon úgysem nagyon látszik, a hivatalos képeken meg segít a Photoshop. Én meg majd megbújok a tömegben. Ritka az exhibicionista basszusgitáros, és ritka, ha a lányoknak feltűnik, hogy egyáltalán létezünk – hacsak nem hord az ember kendőt az orrán._

_Valójában a zeneiparba bekerülni épp olyan, mint a prostitúció. Ha lesz egy icipici szerencsénk, egy idő után már nem a fanservice miatt járnak el a koncertjeinkre, és nem szorulunk majd rá a szoknyára és a sminkre – addig viszont kurválkodnunk kell a pénzért._

_Tervezni könnyű, egy visual kei bandát se olyan nehéz összehozni. De menedzsert is kell találni, és néhány fellépés nem feltétlenül garantál azonnali szerződést. Kell valaki, aki tud nyalizni – képletesen és a szó szoros értelmében is -, ha úgy adódik. Tudom, én nem lennék rá képes, nekem nincs elég mély torkom az ilyesmihez, a seggnyalás pedig végképp nem az én stílusom. Szép pofikájú selyemfiú meg pláne nem vagyok._

_

* * *

_

_Érdekes, ha én basszusgitárt hallok, a testem automatikusan mozdul, az ujjaim lefogják a láthatatlan húrokat, a másik kezem hangtalanul pengeti a dallamot. Most sincs ez másként. Kár, hogy a kávézó hangfalait nem az ilyen zenéhez tervezték, mert amúgy szépen szól a kicsike a rádióból._

_Csörömpölés. Széttörik egy csésze, és hisztérikus hang töri meg a zene varázsát._

_Csupán egyetlen embert ismerek, aki így reagál arra, ha basszusgitárt hall. Két pislogás után úgy döntök, utánanézek, sejtésem helyes-e, és odalépek az asztalhoz, ahol egy fiatal nő ül._

_- Megmondjam? – válaszolok a kérdésre kérdéssel. Fogalmam sincs, hogy vagyok képes ilyen nyugodtan beszélni, miközben belül remegek._

_A lány felnéz rám, kerek szemei döbbenten bámulnak egy pontot az arcomon, éppen a két szemem között, ahol a szemöldökeim találkoznának, ha elég dúsak lennének. Ezzel pedig beigazolódott a gyanúm. Csakis az én You-chanom képes így nézni az emberekre – sohasem a szemükbe, de úgy, hogy meg ne sértse őket érdektelenségével, azzal, hogy kerüli a pillantásukat. Sokszor gondolkoztam rajta, hogy azért, mert szégyellős, vagy azért, mert ennyire nem törődik az emberekkel – máig nem sikerült rájönnöm._

_- Haruto? – kérdezi halkan. A hangja már nem olyan vékony, mint gyerekkorában, de még mindig aranyosan csilingelnek a magánhangzók ajkai között._

_- Nem, a kínai öregasszony a szomszéd közértből, lelkem – vigyorodom el, miközben intek a pincérnek, hogy takarítsa össze Youko csészéjének maradványait, egyúttal egy észrevétlen kézmozdulattal azt is jelzem, majd én megfizetem az okozott kárt. You-chan a Marson jár, tőle nem várható el, hogy eszébe jusson az ilyesmi._

_Youko pislog kettőt. A következő pillanatban már a nyakamban van, és erős a gyanúm, hogy nem sokáig szívhatom már a büdös tokiói levegőt, ha ilyen erővel szorongat. Hogy lehet egy ekkorka lányban ennyi erő?_

_A mellkasom felett nedvesedik a pólóm – sír. Még mindig túl érzékeny, de nincs szívem megszólni érte, szóvá tenni, hogy még mindig nem igazán illik ilyen jelenetet előadni egy kávézóban._

_- Nyugi, Haru-chan! – paskolom meg a fejét, és bármilyen kínos is ez az egész, azért visszaölelek. A szemem sarkából látom, ahogy egy-két vendég méltatlankodva vagy épp érdeklődve figyeli az ingyen cirkuszt._

_- Hiányoztál, Haru-kun – motyogja Youko, és még csak szóvá sem teszi, hogy azon a buta becenéven hívtam. Pedig kiskorunkban nem nagyon díjazta a humorom…_

_- Igazán? Nekem te nem – vonok vállat, mire kapok egy púpot a fejemre. Jó tudni, hogy még mindig könyvekkel verekszik._

_- Ünneprontó – morogja, majd a következő pillanatban már megint az asztalánál ül, félig háttal nekem. Nem tudok visszatartani egy vigyort, miközben én is lehuppanok az egyik székre.

* * *

_

_**A furcsa az volt, hogy nem láttuk egymást évek óta, s mikor végre találkoztunk, csupa-csupa semmiségről beszélgettünk a kis kávéházban: koncertekről, bandákról, a tokiói klímáról, a borzasztó árakról. Egyikünknek sem jutott eszébe feltenni olyan banális kérdéseket, mint „hogy vagy?", „mivel foglalkozol?", „egyetemre jársz?", vagy „zenélsz még?" – azt hiszem, ha kétszáz év telt volna el, mi akkor is ugyanígy beszélgettünk volna.**_

_**Végső soron mi magunk nem változtunk semmit. Lehet, hogy testben felnőttünk, de csak a körülmények, a helyszín lett más, miközben mi megmaradtunk ugyanolyannak, mint régen.**_

_**Bár… végül kiderült, hogy mégiscsak változott valami az évek során. Az álmunk.**_

_**Remélem, Youko, nem haragszol, amiért én mégis fel akartam éleszteni azt az álmot.**_


	6. Furcsa leány bőrcipőben

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 6.  
**Fejezet címe:** Furcsa leány bőrcipőben  
**Szavak száma:** 1510  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Youko és egy alsóbbéves loli  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető: **Haruto kedd reggele - és a nagy találkozás.  
**Megjegyzés:** Igen, ez egy olyan fic, amiben irtó lassan halad a cselekmény. Elnézést.  
**Ajánlott könyv:** Blaise Pascal - Gondolatok

* * *

_„[Nincsenek barátaim] előnyötökre."_  
_/Blaise Pascal: Gondolatok/_

* * *

**Tudod, Haruto, mi volt a legfurcsább a viszontlátásban?**

**Az, hogy bár túlságosan is valóságos volt, a könyveimhez képest, mégis mélyebb nyomot hagyott bennem, mint bármelyik történet, amit valaha is olvastam.**

Másnap reggel nehezen veszem rá magam, hogy kikászálódjak az ágyból. Előző nap órákig beszélgettünk Harutóval, addig, míg az utolsó vonat is elment, és én kénytelen voltam hazakeveredni. Még szerencse, hogy nem lakom túl messze az egyetemtől.

Bár a séta nem volt hosszú, azért mégsem bántam volna, ha Haruto hív nekem egy taxit, vagy esetleg hazakísér. Ehelyett mit csinált? Hozzám vágott egy iPodot valami marha drága fülallgatóval együtt – amit a „biztonság kedvéért" még meg is buherált, hogy tökéletesen szóljon belőle a basszus –, és szépen elindult haza. Vagy akárhová. Sosem tudhatja az ember lánya biztosan, ha Watanabe Harutóról van szó.

Hajnali kettő is elmúlt, mire végre ágyba kerültem, nem csoda, hogy az ébresztőóra csengése úgy sértette a dobhártyámat, mintha az Aural Vampire egy fellépését lettem volna kénytelen végigszenvedni sikoltozó fangirlök és ordibáló fanboy-ok társaságában. De még így is szerencse, hogy egyáltalán meghallottam – a fülhallgató még mindig a fülemben volt, bár az iPod már lemerült.

Álmos vagyok. Gyűlölöm az álmosságot, ugyanis olyankor nem tudok az olvasásra koncentrálni úgy, mint egyébként. A gondolataim össze-vissza csaponganak, kuszák, végtelenül kuszák, és, ami még ennél is rosszabb, ilyenkor sajnos az emberi hülyeség is eljut az agyamig.

Alapvetően semmi bajom az emberekkel. Úgy vagyok velük, mint a jegesmedvékkel: szeretem őket, de csak messziről. Túl félelmetesek, ha közel kerülnek hozzám. Nem csoda hát, hogy tulajdonképpen nincsenek is barátaim – de nem is nagyon izgatnak a többiek. A lelki békém a legfontosabb. Mert ha valaki, hát én igazán fel tudom húzni magam az emberek hülyeségein.

Utálom, hogy az öreg nénik hajnalok hajnalán mennek bevásárolni, és csomagjaikkal éppen akkor foglalják el a legtöbb helyet a vonaton és a metrón, amikor amúgy is legnagyobb a tömeg, mert mindenki munkába vagy iskolába igyekszik. Elegem van a perverz negyvenes palikból, akik a lányok fenekébe csípnek a vonaton, nem tudom elviselni az okoskodó, de diplomával nem rendelkező emberek hangos fecsegését – azt hiszem, ezeket hívják attention whore-nak –, a fojton fogyókúrázó, üresfejű diáklányokat, no meg azokat, akik állandóan az idolokkal vannak elfoglalva. Legszívesebben a képükbe ordítanám, hogy fogják végre fel, a hrességek is éppen ugyanolyan emberek, mint mi.

Hogy antiszociális lennék? Igen, tudom. És ez jól is esik. Legalább nem magas a vérnyomásom.

Fáradtan lefőzöm magamnak a kávét, a bögrét félig megtöltöm tejjel, félig a barna lötyivel, és előkapok egy árpateát a hűtőből. Általában így indul a reggelem - azzal a különbséggel, hogy máskor kevésbé vagyok morcos.

Ahogy tekintetem az előszobában lévő tükörre téved, elfintorodom. Komolyan, mintha egy kísértettel néznék farkasszemet. Visszakóválygom a hálóba kezemben a kávéval és a teával, lezuttyanok a székre, és bekapcsolom a laptopom. Miután megnyílnak a szokásos alkalmazások és programok – Yahoo Japan, levelezőprogram, vírusirtó –, és nyugtázom, hogy az elmúlt huszonnégy órában senkinek se jutottam eszébe, csatlakoztatom Haruto iPodját, hogy feltöltsem az aksiját. Még jó, hogy nekem is ugyanilyen lejátszóm van.

Unottan nyitom meg az iTunes lejátszót, hogy elindítsak valami zenét, az meg feltesz valami kérdést, és én leütöm az entert anélkül, hogy elolvasnám, mi van a képernyőn. Kortyolok egyet a kávémból, azután összeszedem az aznapra tervezett olvasmányaim, a múlt heti jegyzeteim, pár tollat, a mobilom és a pénztárcám, kihalászom a nesszeszerem a tegnapi – éppenséggel a szoba közepén heverő – táskámból, bepakolok egy másikba, iszom még egy korty kávét, lezuhanyozom, kenek némi alapozót a képemre, még egyet kortyolok a kávéból, felöltözöm, megfésülködöm, felhajtom a maradék kávét, elvánszorgom fogat mosni. A fogkefével a számban térek vissza a szobába – valamiért fogmosás közben utálok egy helyben ácsorogni, ezért fel-alá járkálok a lakásban –, rápillantok a számítógép monitorjára... és a vér is meghűl az ereimben.

Az iTunes éppen szinkronizál, mégpedig Haruto iPodját az én lejátszási listámhoz. 60 gigabájtnyi zene landolt az éter nem létező szemeteskukájában.

Gratulálok, Youko. Haruto meg fog ölni.

Tanácstalan vagyok. Nem tudom, szólnom kellene-e neki, és ha igen, mikor. Végül amellett döntök, hogy felhívom most – ha elég fáradt, talán elmarad a lecseszés. Még szerencse, hogy tegnap elmentette a számát a telefonkönyvembe.

Aki már állított össze iTunes-szal lejátszási listát úgy, hogy eredeti CD-kről másolgatta fel a számokat, majd még rendbe is tette a félregépelt, analfabéták által begépelt vagy olykor meg sem adott adatokat (előadó, számcím, kiadás éve, album címe, album előadója, stb.), sőt, hozzám és Harutóhoz hasonlóan az albumok borítójának képét, a dalszövegeket és – külföldi számok esetén – a dalszövegek fordításait is hozzárendelte a számokhoz, az tudja, mekkora kárt is okozhattam egyetlen nyomorult enter billentyű lenyomásával. Csak remélni tudom, hogy Haruto gépén még megvan az eredeti könyvtár.

Sóhajtva tárcsázom a számát, de nem veszi fel, én pedig nem szoktam hangposta üzenetet hagyni. Inkább küldök neki egy e-mailt. Kicsit később, mert már késésben vagyok.

Éppenhogy időben esek be az előadóba, alig ülök le, be is lép a professzor. Terítéken a kortárs európai irodalom, de hiába érdekel a téma, egész órán nem tudok figyelni. Állandóan csak Haruto jár az eszemben, és a táskám mélyén heverő iPod.

Két óra múlva csalódottan nyugtázom, hogy egyetlen betűt sem írtam le az elhangzottakból. Meg fog szívatni a prof a vizsgán, annyi szent – ugyanis szereti kifigyelni, ki jár be rendszeresen és ki figyel oda rendesen az óráján. Aki csak egyszer is hibázik – még ha egy tüdőgyulladás miatt is hiányzik –, jó jegyre már nem számíthat.

Sóhajtva vonszolom el magam az automatákig, hogy igyak egy kávét.

- Shimizu-senpai! - Ez vajon nekem szólt?

Meglepetten fordulok hátra, és egy mosolygós lolival találom magab szemben. Ahogy végignézek rajta – nem tehetek róla –, felvonom a szemöldököm. Annyira nem illik a többi egyetemista közé, mint afrikai gyerekek közé egy svéd baba.

- Igen? - pislogok rá. Valószínűleg elég bamba képet vághatok, mert látom rajta, hogy legszívesebben elröhögné magát.

- Matsumoto Keiko vagyok a második évfolyamból – hajol meg. Megfeledkezve a kezemben tartott kávéról, viszonzom a mozdulatot, mire a forró lötty a cipőmön és a padlón landol. Még jó, hogy kivételesen bőrcipőt húztam.

Sóhajtva dobálok be újabb rméket az automatába, azután előhalászok egy csomag zsebkendőt a táskámból, hogy úgy-ahogy letöröljem magamról a kávét. Keiko meg csak bámul.

- Mit szeretnél? - nézek fel rá, még mindig a cipőm tisztogatva.

- Yamamoto professzor azt mondta, Shimizu-senpai kitűnőre tette le a vizsgát Középkori olasz irodalomból – pirul el és néz oldalra. Aha, szóval kéne tőlem valami, kincsem. - Másodszorra vettem fel az órát, de úgy áll a dolog, hogy megint meg fogok bukni. Akkor azonban oda az ösztöndíjam és... Arra gondoltam, Shimizu-senpai esetleg segíthetne nekem.

- Korrepetáljalak? - vonom fel a szemöldököm. Na, ő is sikeresen megtalálta a létező legalkalmatlanabb embert. Kétszer már próbálkoztam korrepetálással, de nem sok sikerrel. Szegény kicsiny tanítványaim a második óra után feladták. Állítólag követhetetlen a gondolatmenetem. - Én? - kérdezek rá azért még egyszer. A Shimizu azért nem annyira ritka vezetéknév, lehetséges, hogy a vén Yama-sensei másra gondolt.

- Persze csak akkor, ha tud rám időt szakítani – szabadkozik máris amolyan japánosan, kezeit védekezőn maga elé tartva Keiko. Említettem már, hogy utálom a japánokat?

Egy percig bámulok rá tanácstalanul, de végül rábólintok a dologra, a loli meg repes az örömtől. Nekem ugyan mindegy – úgyis feladja előbb vagy utóbb. Inkább előbb.

És persze igazam is lesz: fél óra múlva Keiko megsemmisülten kullog el. Látom rajta, hogy csak még inkább sikerült összezavarnom.

Tudom, hogy rosszul magyaráok, hiába értem és tudom azt, amiről beszélek. Ezért nem akarok soha tanítani a diploma után. Vagyis... igazából szívesen tartanék előadásokat az egyetemen, de a diákjaim 99%-a garantáltan megbukna.

Azt tervezem, hogy a doktori iskola elvégzése után Európába költözöm. Leginkább Olaszország és Franciaország vonz. A pénzem megvan az útra, bőven fedezi az örökségem. Bérelnék egy kicsiny lakást mondjuk Rómában, és műfordításokból élnék, miközben középkori kódexeket, reneszánsz költeményeket tanulmányoznék.

Engem sohasem nyűgözött le igazán az ázsiai kultúra. Azt hiszem, a legtöbb ember így van ezzel: a saját országunk irodalmi és képzőművészeti kincseit sokkal kevésbé vagyunk hajlamosak észrevenni és értékelni, mint a távoli tájakét, még ha büszkék is vagyunk szülőföldünkre. A japán kultúrát születésünktől fogva nevelik belénk, már az anyatejjel elkezdjük magunkba szívni, az iskolában, az utcán folyamatosan a nagy Japán Birodalom értékeivel bombáznak minket – és éppen ezért vesszük kevésbé észre, hogy mennyi kincs vesz minket körül, hiszen már természetesnek vesszük őket, éppen úgy, mint a levegővételt.

Engem mindig sok külföldi vett körül gyerekkoromban, és Európa nagyon hamar érdekelni kezdett. Egyszerűen lenyűgöz az, hogy az ottaniak mennyivel szabadabban gondolkodnak. Nincs meg bennünk az a ránk, japánokra oly jellemző túlzó udvariaskodás és előzékenység, nem kérnek bocsánatot mindenért. Ezt szeretem bennük igazán, sokkal közvetlenebbek, mint mi.

Az óráim után vásárolni indulok. Már a plázában nézegetem a kirakatokat, amikor rezegni kezd a telefonom a zsebemben. Haruto az, tőle kaptam e-mailt.

„Ha véletlenül letörölted az adatokat az iPodomról, jössz nekem egy gitáresttel. Menj, vegyél új húrokat és egy pár pengetőt, Haru-chan!"

Ezt nem hiszem el! Honnan tudta?

És különben is... még mindig Youkónak hívnak!

**Tudod, Haruto, mind a mai napig lenyűgöz az a tény, hogy nem csak mindenki másnál ismertél jobban engem – de még saját magamnál is.**


End file.
